


Embracing Blindness

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 17 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile">dracofiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: infidelity, secret(s), truth</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Embracing Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracofiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofiend/gifts).



> Written on 17 May 2006 in response to [dracofiend](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: infidelity, secret(s), truth_.

It took Harry years, after defeating Voldemort, to accept the truth about Snape. When he did, he was the one most surprised by how ardently he came to defend the man—until he realized that the secret truth he'd been denying wasn't that he was gay, but that he was gay and fancied Snape. Almost immediately—he'd had to sober up, first—he flung himself headlong in pursuit of the older wizard.

Their bonding ceremony put paid to any of society's lingering doubts about Snape's own heroism.

And, because society loved Harry, no one ever told the besotted hero of his spouse's infidelities.


End file.
